Falling out of the World
by heintz571
Summary: It has been said that people fall out of the world sometimes but they always leave traces little things we can't quite account for….nothing is ever forgotten not completely. This is a story of one of those little traces


**enjoy please read and review flydye8**

Title: Falling out of the World

Author: Flydye8

Pairings: Donna/Doctor10 kind of

Rating: G

Disclaimer: I wish I owned them I would be very happy if I did

Summary: It has been said that people fall out of the world sometimes but they always leave traces little things we can't quite account for….nothing is ever forgotten not completely. This is a story of one of those little traces

Authors note: Just a little something that came to my mind when I was watching "Fires of Pompeii" last night because I couldn't sleep.

Samantha Montgomery was sitting at her make shift desk not far the archeological site she was head of. Using her magnifying glass she looked at the remarkably intact piece of marble that looked like to be a wall stone of the residences alter to the household gods.

What confused her most about the carving, the two figures depicted on the marble, one was a man that looked to be wearing a suit from the 20th century and the woman looked as if she was part of the population of ancient Rome.

These two extremes in outfits caused her to question how a woman from Rome came to be coupled with a man that looked as if was out of his time.

Samantha also found the object between them was interesting as well, it is boxed shaped, with a light on the top. Coming from behind it there were rays that seemed to imply that this box and the people next to it were gods but she wasn't sure about the meaning of the light.

This depiction of household gods was the first ever seen by modern times and it caused more questions than answers.

"Ahem, Miss Montgomery." A voice called out to Samantha from behind her.

Turning she looked at the best person that she could ever hope for on her team self proclaimed "super temp" Donna Noble.

"Come in Donna, and please call me Sam." The archeologist stated.

"Okay, Sam , I found the documents you wanted in one of the old archives of Rome. It took a bit of searching but I found the head of the household."

Smiling Sam said to her friend, "Oh Donna, what would I do without you. You are brilliant."

"Nah I am just a temp who is good with numbers and papers." Donna replied.

After having this conversation many times with her Sam decided to let it drop, "Tell me what you found."

Donna lifted the paper and read, "Lucius Caecilius Iucundus he was a marble merchant, he had a wife, and two children a son and a daughter. The son ended up becoming a doctor of the physical sciences and was considered during his time to be the leading expert on volcanoes."

Turning back to the marble plaque Sam examined it further, "Well it still doesn't explain how the family choose these people, as their household gods."

Donna looked over her friends shoulder, "I like how the woman is dressed I can image it being a purple color, but the man looks like a skinny bit of nothing,"

"I agree he does look quite skinny, but I would love to know why there is light coming from behind the box, it is like nothing I have ever seen before."

Donna looked closer then dipped her finger into a cup of water the asked, "May I?"

"Of course, my friend, go ahead." Sam replied

Using her wet fingers Donna started to trace the lines of the rays behind the box and found that the bottom rays actually extended to the bottom end of the marble slab, "It seems to be a volcano erupting if I didn't know better."

Samantha looked at the image more closely, "I think you are right Donna, didn't I tell you that you were brilliant."

Shaking her hands at her friend Donna exclaimed, "Oh pashaw, do you want some tea?"

"Yes, that would be lovely thanks."

"No problem I will be back in a tick."

No sooner did Donna leave, when a man entered Samantha's tent; wearing a brown pinned striped suit with messy, mousey brown hair, flashing a smile and a small piece a paper at her, he said quickly, "Archeological Acquisition Department, I am sorry but I will need to take this off your hands."

"What do you mean, you can't take this it still needs some more studies, my friend has just revealed that it is may be depicting a volcano that may have been forgotten." Samantha exclaimed.

Looking at her with tears in his eyes he stated sadly, "Some things need to stay forgotten. Please leave this to rest, lost in time."

Against her every instinct Samantha just nodded her head, "I disagree but I let this one go, but I never want to see you at any of my sites again, do we have an understanding."

"Yes we do." The man agreed before leaving, " and thank you very much."


End file.
